


My Best Rivial

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Brook Teaches Music, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Franky Teaches Design and Technology, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering, Robin Teaches History, Sanji Needs a Hug, School Uniforms, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are always being sent to the principles office for fighting! The two morons just can't keep their hands off each other...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 70
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_EnotsoLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/gifts).



> High School AU Commission for Eir :-D 
> 
> Rated M for hand and mouth stuff.

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!”

Usopp grabbed Luffy, trying to calm down their excited friend. It was weird seeing him so hyped by the idea of their two friends kicking each other’s asses. He just seemed to like the excitement! Nami trembled at the edge, realising she’d missed her window to intervene. 

Sanji threw a roundhouse kick at Zoro’s face, the larger boy falling backwards. Only to throw a harsh punch into Sanji’s stomach. Sanji fell to the dirty ground, all air leaving his lungs. He coughed harshly but still managed to kick out, throwing himself up onto his hands to land another kick into Zoro’s face. Zoro felt the blood spurt from his nose, feeling something click. He grabbed Sanji by his collar, butting their skulls together. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” 

Both boys felt their arms being pulled, the crowd around them scattering. 

“Fuck you, Marimo!” Sanji spat, kicking out at Zoro like a toddler. 

“Right back at you, shitty curly-browed freak!” Zoro broke through the monitor's grip, wrapping his hands around Sanji’s throat. 

“Enough!” The monitor screamed, grabbing hold of Zoro again. “To the Principal’s office, both of you!”

Five minutes later they were sitting next to each other on the lumpy couch outside the metal office door. Zoro was holding an ice-pack to his nose while Sanji tried not to cling to his stomach. 

“Fucking shithead…” Sanji mumbled. 

Zoro growled at him, ready to come back before the door opened. The smell of cigar smoke trailed out of the office, followed by a pathetic hint of vanilla air freshener. Sanji shuddered. He’d have to try and sneak a cigarette after this. Smoker stared down at them, rolling his eyes. 

“You guys again?” He sighed, stepping aside and gesturing for the teens to follow him. “Alright let’s get this over with.” 

Sanji and Zoro stood up, Zoro shoving the blond out of the way. Sanji shoved him back, tripping him slightly on the way to the plastic chairs opposite Smoker’s desk. 

“So, what was this about this time?” Smoker asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“That  _ fuck  _ said my eyebrow looked like coiled poop!” 

“You fucking started it you fancy-ass bitch!”

“Enough!” Smoker slammed down on the desk, growling at the teens. “Every other day you guys are pulling at each other. Do you want to get excluded again, Roronoa?” 

Zoro looked away. 

“No…” He didn’t want to be sent home again. Years later, everything still seemed to remind him of Kuina. He hated school, but he preferred being around Luffy and Nami, rather than back home. 

“Good. And Vinsmoke, do you want to lose your place on the Paris exchange?”

“No,” Sanji sighed, grinding his teeth at being called ‘Vinsmoke.’ Zeff had already arranged him a placement in a huge central restaurant. He was really excited to go, and he didn’t want to let Zeff down after he pulled so many strings to get him the placement. 

“Good. So, you’ll both stop this?” Smoker glared at them. Both boys glared at each before mumbling something under their breath. He’d take that as a win. He grabbed his pen, writing out two detention slips. “You know the drill; I’ll give you one hour after school and write to your families… Again.” 

He handed the slips to both boys, waving them out. 

“Now please, get the heck out of my sight and stay there!” 

Both boys stormed out of the office, shoving each other and snapping “Marimo” and “Curly-fuck.” Smoker bit the end of his pen. He saw the way Zoro glanced downwards when pushing Sanji forward. The way Sanji’s hand lingered as it tugged on Zoro’s hair. 

“Those poor boys,” Smoker sighed to himself, shaking his head. 

*****

Sanji scrubbed hard at the workout mat, his skin growing red under the soap. 

“Fuck, I’m getting blisters on my palms,” Sanji whined. He raised his hands, staring at them. “This is all your fucking fault!” 

“Whatever,” Zoro mumbled, rolling his eyes as he wiped down the punch-bags. 

“My skin…” Sanji looked at his hands as if they were about to shatter. “I need my fucking lotion.” 

“You’re such a fucking girl…” 

“Excuse me!” 

Zoro crashed into the bags, Sanji’s foot connecting with his back again. 

“What the fuck is your problem!” Zoro screamed back at Sanji. He clenched his fist, going to punch him right in his stupid curled eyebrow. 

He got him on his cheek, Sanji turning to kick him in his throat. Luckily, Zoro blocked him, throwing his weight against him as Sanji fell down onto one of the drying mats. 

“I just cleaned that you shit-.” 

Sanji was cut off by a punch to his face. His jaw clicked, Sanji’s head bouncing off the foam. He threw back at Zoro, his feet a blur as they threw against the green-haired boy. 

“Fuck!” 

Zoro suddenly felt Sanji’s hands push back at him, but he wasn’t ready to give in! He threw back, throwing his arm over the blond’s throat. 

“No, stop!” Sanji cried. “I… I give up!” 

Zoro paused. 

“You what?” 

Sanji had never said anything like that before. Why would Sanji…

“Get off!” Tears started to fall from Sanji’s exposed blue eye. Zoro’s heart sank as he heard his nemesis practically begging him. “Please, just fucking get off me.” 

“Sanji…” 

Sanji paused. Zoro had never said his name before. It was too much, Zoro’s body feeling so hot and firm-

He kicked out, Zoro flying backwards, crashing into the bags of basket and volleyballs. Zoro clicked his neck, sitting up to stare at the other boy. He watched as Sanji curled up into a ball on the mat, his blond hair falling over his face. There was no denying what he felt during their fight. 

“Hey, Curly,” Zoro said carefully, sitting up. 

“I’m not gay!” Sanji screamed, clinging to himself tighter. 

“Hey.” Zoro crawled closed to him. “It’s okay.” He reached out, his strong fingers gently cupping Sanji’s smooth cheek. 

“Zoro…” Sanji could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute. His body was trembling so hard, he felt like he was buzzing, sweat pouring from every inch of his skin. “Please, don’t tell anyone. Especially Nami! Please!”

“Sanji, it’s okay.” Zoro reached out, gripping Sanji’s strong shoulders. “I’m not going to tell anyone. Stop freaking out, okay?” 

Sanji whimpered, more tears spilling down his face. 

Zoro felt his stomach clench tight. Sanji looked so vulnerable, so afraid. The larger boy felt a trembling in his lower lip. 

Was he going to do this? Was he really going to do this?

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Zoro went for it. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Sanji’s. Sanji squeaked into his mouth, his body going still against his. 

“Don’t,” Sanji mumbled. He gripped Zoro’s blazer. He relaxed into the kiss for a moment, before pushing back again. “Stop, please. Don’t make fun of me!” 

Zoro watched as those long legs crossed over each other, Sanji pushing down on his erection. Reaching out for the other boy's hand, Zoro pulled it away from Sanji’s crotch. He pressed their hands together, pushing them into his own erection. Sanji’s eyes snapped up to Zoro’s, widening. 

“You… You…,” He stumbled. “You… because of… Me?”

Zoro smiled at him, pushing his hips into his palm. 

“Yep.” He smacked his lips. “Every fucking time!” 

Zoro grabbed a handful of blond hair, crushing their lips together. He pushed forward, pressing his hips against Sanji’s, grinding their erections together. Sanji moaned loudly, linking his legs around Zoro’s hips. 

“Fuck!” He gasped. “It’s… You’re fucking huge!” 

Zoro smirked. 

“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

Sanji rolled his eyes. He pushed lightly at Zoro’s chest. 

“Could I maybe,” Sanji took a deep breath. “Could I see it?”

Zoro grinned, raising an eyebrow at Sanji, licking his lips slowly. 

“Sure.” He reached between his legs, pulling at the buttons of his school-trousers. His huge dick slipped out of his trousers, slapping against the white of his school-shirt. Zoro grinned, seeing Sanji’s eyes widen. 

“Zoro…” Sanji reached down, wrapping his soft hand around Zoro’s cock. He could swear there was at least half an inch between his thumb and fingers. 

Zoro moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back into his head as Sanji began moving his hand up and down. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Zoro hissed through his teeth. “Yeah, yeah Sanji… That’s… Oh, fuck!” 

Sanji bit his lip, watching as Zoro’s cock twitched in his hand, come shooting over his blue school-blazer. Zoro stared down at his stomach, his cheeks burning. 

“Fuck, sorry!” He said quickly. “No-one’s touched me there before.” 

Sanji stared at his face. Zoro was fucking adorable like this.

“It’s fine.” Sanji took his hand again, guiding it to his crotch. “But maybe return the favour?” 

Zoro felt Sanji pulse beneath his fingers, his cock burning through the fabric of his trousers. He pressed forward, pushing their lips together again. Sanji kissed him back, their tongues moving together, the tall boy pushing into his palm. 

“Zoro, please,” Sanji hissed. Zoro leaned in, licking at Sanji’s sweaty neck. 

“Tell me you want me,” Zoro growled against him. 

“I want you, Zoro,” Sanji gasped, a high whine leaving his throat. “I’ve always wanted you!”

Sanji thrust up into his steadily rubbing hand, a wetness spreading under Zoro’s fingers. 

Zoro rolled off the other teen, lying next to him on the red workout mat, breathing heavily. They both stared up at the ceiling, the world spinning around them. Zoro reached out, finding Sanji’s soft hand, wrapping his fingers around pale skin. 

Zoro smiled as he felt Sanji squeeze his hand back. 

*****

The door to their dorm pushed open, Luffy sitting up on his bed, lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth. 

“Zoro, Sanji!” He said with a grin. “How was detention?”

“How do you think it was?” Usopp said, rolling his eyes, not looking up from his drawing pad. 

Zoro and Sanji’s eyes met before they quickly looked at the floor. 

“It was fine,” Sanji mumbled. “I’m gonna take a shower.” 

Zoro stared at Sanji as he disappeared into the bathroom. He hoped no-one was watching as his eyes followed Sanji’s perfect, firm ass. 

*****

Zoro lounged on the grass, staring at the slightly grey clouds, hands folded behind his head. He checked his watch, wondering what was taking Nami so damn long! 

He hated this. Zoro was considered very big for his age and was often denied ‘under 18’ prices, but when it came to buying alcohol, he was always ID’d. Whereas Nami didn’t even need to change out of her uniform. She just took off her blazer, tie and snapped open a couple of shirt buttons and every liquor store employee was just all too happy to help her. At least next month he would be eighteen and permanently free from Nami’s damn commissions! 

“Zoro!” Nami called triumphantly, making her way up the path towards him, swaying her hips triumphantly. 

Zoro sat up, sitting cross-legged on the grass as his friend approached. She reached into her orange tote-bag, pulling out a large bottle of Captain Cook rum and throwing it towards him. Zoro caught in, immediately pulling at the screw cap with his teeth. 

“Thanks,” He mumbled before taking several long drags on the bottle. 

“What’s up with you today?” Nami asked. She sat opposite Zoro, mirroring his position before pulling out a litre carton of rosé wine. Zoro smirked as she unscrewed the plastic cap, shoving a blue crazy-straw in the carton, taking a long pull. 

“What do you mean?” Zoro asked, mumbling around the bottle. 

“You, you’re all tense and confused looking,” Nami teased, nudging him with her foot. “You only look like that when you’re trying to think.” Nami’s grin pulled wide, the ginger girl leaning closer to her friend. “Is it about a boy?”

Zoro rolled his eyes. Ever since he had confessed to Nami that he suspected he might be gay, she’d been obsessed with finding out if he’d acted out on his feelings. Zoro tapped a finger on his rum-bottle, thinking hard. 

Ever since his tumble with Sanji in the gym the two boys had been avoiding each other as much as they could, given that they shared a dorm room and a friend group. Luckily the only class they shared was Ms. Nico’s history lesson twice a week. Their behaviour had been chalked up to Smoker’s threats after their last fight, so none of their friends had commented on it, thinking they were just trying to resist the urge to punch (or kick) the shit out of each other. Rather than Zoro trying to resist the urge to kiss those soft lips, caress those impossibly long legs or grope those perfect firm buttocks. But Sanji hadn’t indicated that he had any desire to continue what they had started. Every time they made accidental eye contact, Sanji’s cheeks would grow slightly pink before he mumbled something under his breath and looked at the ground. 

To Zoro, it had been confusing and damn right frustrating! He’d had to disappear into the bathroom twice last night after hearing Sanji moaning lightly in his sleep. It hadn’t been the first night and this morning Usopp had asked if he was sick! 

He knew he shouldn’t think too much of it, what with Sanji trailing after every girl who would give him the time of day. His erection during their fight could have been completely random and he’d gone along with Zoro’s touching purely out of horniness or embarrassment. 

But Zoro couldn’t shake how terrified Sanji had looked when he’d felt his hard cock against him. He’d looked so adorable, but also like his entire world was about to fall down. Zoro couldn’t help but agonise over whether Sanji actually liked him, or was at least attracted to him. Maybe his actions with the girls were exaggerated so no-one found out he liked guys- too or instead? 

Looking into Nami’s hopeful and concerned eyes, Zoro felt his chest tighten. He badly needed to talk about what had happened. He’d promised Sanji he wouldn’t tell anyone, not that he would have told anyone anyway. But maybe if he just didn’t give Nami any damning details. 

“Yes,” He admitted, preparing himself for Nami’s reaction. “It’s about a boy.” 

Nami squealed, edging closer to Zoro. 

“Who is it? What happened?”

“It’s no-one you know,” Zoro said quickly. “And even if it was, he was pretty insistent that he ‘wasn’t gay.’ I think he’s going through some shit, so I wouldn’t feel right telling you.” 

“That’s fair,” Nami said with a shrug, but Zoro couldn’t miss the slight twinkle in her brown eyes. “So, what happened?”

Zoro took a deep breath. 

“I’ve kinda liked this guy for a while,” He started. “A long time actually. But I also kinda… Don’t like him. But he’s really… I find him really fucking hot! Anyway, I’ve never thought he liked me at all, but the other day we kinda… Kissed.” 

“Tell me more,” Nami insisted, sipping enthusiastically on her wine. 

“We were alone,” Zoro continued. “We were arguing about… Something, I don’t even remember what. Then we started fighting physically. Then all of a sudden, I feel-.” Zoro stopped himself, thinking he was getting too specific. “We started kissing.”

“Your first kiss with a guy!” Nami cooed, leaning closer. “How was it?”

“So, fucking good!” Zoro moaned, lying back down on the grass and pouring the rum directly into his mouth. “His lips were so goddamn soft, his mouth was so hot. It was kinda perfect.”

“Aww!” Nami rolled over, snuggling into his side. “So what’s the problem?” 

Now she’d asked the difficult question. Zoro wrapped an arm around her and stared at the sky. 

“No problem as such,” He said, trying to sound casual. “But after that, we haven’t really spoken. I’m not sure what to do next. Do I tell him I like him?”

“Well, have you tried asking him out?” Nami teased, drumming her fingers on his chest.

Zoro stared at her like she’d asked if he’d tried shoving a live snake down his shirt. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, staring down at her. “Just like… Asking him on a date?”

“Yeah.” Nami sat up again. “Just tell him you liked what you did and that you’d really like to spend more time with him. The worst he’ll say is no.”

Zoro bit down lightly on the glass of his rum bottle. As obvious as it sounded now Nami had brought it up, Zoro didn’t consider outright asking Sanji for a date. Presumably, Sanji wasn’t ready for that kind of thing with another guy. He’d likely just tell Zoro he wasn’t gay again and then they’d go back to fighting. But at least then, Zoro would get some closure on the whole thing. The way things were now, not knowing why what happened had happened and not knowing how Sanji felt about it, was eating him up inside. 

“You’re right,” Zoro said slowly. “I’ll talk to him, get this over and done with.”

“Maybe you’ll end up with your first boyfriend!” Nami squealed. 

“I doubt it,” He mumbled. “But thanks for your help. I’ll um… Let you know how it goes.”

“Please do.” Nami shifted, kneeling beside him as she continued to sip on her wine. “So… Was it just a kiss?”

“Nope,” Zoro said proudly, popping the ‘p’ sound. “We did some hand stuff!” 

“Oh my,” Nami said, fanning herself with her finger in an exaggerated manner. “You make it sound so romantic.”

“Well, as romantic as a sweaty tumble in the gym after school could get.” 

“Gym?”

Zoro coughed on his rum. 

“Um, yeah,” He said quickly. “He’s on the kendo team.” 

“Huh…” 

Zoro looked away quickly, desperately trying to think of a new topic of conversation. 

“Could you get me another one of these?” Zoro said, lifting his rum bottle. “You know, for after I get rejected?” 

“Sure,” Nami said, standing up, a devious smile spreading across her face. “I can go to the store on Shanks Street. But it’ll cost you a 200% commission!” 

“Whatever,” Zoro mumbled, taking another long drink.

Next month couldn’t come soon enough.

*****

Sanji unplugged his hair straightener, leaving it to cool down on his bedside table. He looked at himself in his hand mirror, making sure his bangs were perfectly straight over his right eye. 

The door to the dorm opened, the blond teen jumping off the bed. He turned to the doorway, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Zoro.

Zoro stared at the other teen, his palm sweating around the doorhandle. He looked Sanji up and down, biting his lip at the sight. Sanji had taken off his uniform, dressed now in some  _ impossibly  _ tight grey skinny jeans, with decorative rips at the knees and thighs, revealing another black layer of denim underneath. Over his upper body was a tight, cosy looking black sweater, dropping down to his thighs, a small decorative tear in the lower right side. On his left wrist were five rubber bangles, hanging loosely over his slim arm. Looking up at his face, Sanji took Zoro’s breath away. His hair looked so silky smooth and perfect, making Zoro want to throw Sanji down on the bed and mess it up! 

“Marimo?” 

The coldness in Sanji’s voice snapped Zoro out of his trance. He coughed, shutting the door behind him. He noticed the light was off in the bathroom. Fuck- they were alone. Fuck knows when they would be alone again. Zoro had planned on waiting a while, thinking about what he could say to Sanji. But now he realised it would be better to get this over and done with. 

“You look scruffy, Blondie,” Zoro teased. “What’s the occasion?”

Truthfully, despite his strangely casual attire (Sanji being the only person Zoro knew under forty who would wear shirts, blazers, and ties outside of school or work!) Sanji looked just as sophisticated and classy as ever. His blue eye shone, his jeans pulling at the hard, slender muscles in his legs. 

Luckily, Sanji just scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“If you must know I’m going to the library in the city,” He said, reaching for his black tote bag. 

“There is a library on campus?” Zoro questioned as if it were obvious. 

“Yes, but they don’t have the recipe book I want,” Sanji said sighing. “So, I reserved it in the library in the centre. Now, if this interview is over!” 

He slipped his feet into two sleek, black leather boots. They clung to his powerful feet, Sanji looking even more elegant with the inch and a half high heel. Zoro clenched his thighs, hoping Sanji wouldn’t notice his erection. 

“Fuck sake, Marimo!” Sanji glared at him, jutting out his hip, left hand rested over the bone, right foot pointed out in front. 

Sanji probably thought his pose made him look dangerous. But it just warmed Zoro’s blood all the more. He took a deep breath, leaning against the door- to stop others coming in than keeping Sanji from leaving, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” He said bluntly. “About what happened last week.”

Sanji’s attitude completely turned. His face flushed red, a hand coming up to his lips. He tapped his fingers against his lips, the teen suddenly in desperate need of a cigarette. 

“Zoro,” He croaked, his voice shaking. He tried his best to sound confident, but his voice came out in a small tremble. “What happened was…” 

Sanji cringed. He didn’t have the words to describe how he felt. Zoro looked at the impossibly beautiful boy. His heart warmed, the same as it had in the gym when Sanji curled into his ball. Sanji looked vulnerable, scared and oh so impossibly cute!

“Listen, Curl-,” Zoro stopped himself, rubbing the back of his head. “Sanji. If you want, we can just pretend last week never happened.” He crossed the room, sitting down on his bed and patting the mattress. Sanji shuffled for a minute before reluctantly sitting down next to him, putting as much space as he could between them. “I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t mention it ever again.” 

Zoro clenched and unclenched his fists. The idea of pretending he and Sanji had never kissed broke him a little, but he could do it if that was what Sanji needed. 

“I can tell you have issues,” Zoro continued. “Hell, we all have shitty issues! Stuff we’d rather not deal with. These are the shittiest years of our lives after all!” Sanji couldn’t help but laugh a little, looking up from his lap to finally meet Zoro’s eyes. “But I can’t deny… I’m totally into you!” It was Zoro’s turn to blush, feeling lucky that his tanned skin tone hid it better than Sanji’s stupidly pale skin. “So, if you’re into it… I’d really like to go out with you.” 

Sanji squeaked. 

“G-go out?” He stumbled. “Like… Boyfriends?”

“Well… Yeah.” Zoro pulled on his green hair. “But if you’re not ready for that, or if you just don’t fancy me, I totally understand.”

“Marimo…” Sanji took a deep breath. Zoro saw shiny tears falling down his face. “While we’re being honest I… I do fancy you.” A dry sob left his mouth. “But this isn’t easy. I mean… I’m not gay! I love girls!”

“I know,” Zoro said, rolling his eyes. “But it doesn’t have to be that black and white you know?”

“I’m starting to come to terms with that,” Sanji said nodding. “Or at least I’m trying to.” 

Sanji’s heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He stared at Zoro. His first three shirt buttons were open, giving Sanji a glimpse of that firm chest, his sleeves rolled up to show those strong arms. Sanji crossed his legs, taking in just how handsome Zoro was. He remembered their kiss; how electric it had felt! How fucking marvellous Zoro’s hands had felt, even over his trousers. This was stupid. He fancied Zoro, Zoro fancied him. He could figure out semantics later. 

Deciding to be brave, Sanji edged his hand across the stiff, school sheets. He entwined their fingers together, not even flinching at how sweaty Zoro’s hand felt. 

“I’m not ready for anyone else to know,” Sanji admitted. “But I’d really like to explore this.” 

Zoro blinked. He stared bewildered at Sanji- before a dumb grin broke over his face. He squeezed Sanji’s hand back. 

“I understand that,” Zoro said nodding. “Don’t worry, we can keep this a secret.”

“Good.”

They sat there for a while, stroking each other’s hands lightly, smiling warmly at the other. 

“So…” Sanji said eventually. “This date?”

“Well, I could come with you into centrum,” Zoro said shrugging. “I’m sure we won’t run into anyone.” 

Sanji wasn’t sure about that, but he supposed they could at least try. If they ran into friends, they could just make up some dumb excuse. 

“Sure.” Sanji looked him up and down, seeing the grass stains on his rumpled shirt, the mud covering his trousers. “You’ll have to get changed first! I’m going out in public when you look  _ this  _ plant-like, Marimo!”

Zoro scoffed but stood up to go through his draws. 

“Whatever Curly, just keep that stupid eyebrow as covered as you can.” 

*****

Smoker walked down the highstreet, mentally going through the list his wife had given him. He was pretty sure he had everything. But maybe he could sneak off somewhere for a quick half-pint before heading home? 

The principal paused. He stopped in the high street, taking a few steps back. 

Smoker stared through the coffee shop window. He reached up to grab at his cigar before it fell to the ground. 

Zoro and Sanji sat next to each other on a sofa table at the back of the shop. Zoro mumbled something that made Sanji giggle, the other boy reaching for his small teapot to pour, blushing slightly. Staring, Smoker could faintly see Zoro’s hand moving under the table, rubbing over the top of Sanji’s thigh. 

A large grin spread over Smoker’s face as he carried on down the street, taking a large puff from his cigar. 

“Fucking, finally,” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head fondly. 

*****

Zoro’s birthday party had gone almost completely perfect. Ms. Nico had taken dorm duty that Friday night and had agreed with them beforehand that they could have the party on the condition that they weren’t too loud, turned their music off by ten so not to draw attention from other rooms and at least pretended to hide their beers when she came to do her rounds. She even agreed to join them at eleven-thirty, before “escorting” the girls and Chopper back to their rooms at midnight. 

It had all gone to plan, the playlist blaring out Zoro’s favourite bands, the friends eating copious amounts of pizza and playing the stupidest, rudest drinking games they could think of. 

Until during a game of “Reveal”, Chopper had asked a fairly innocent question. 

“Zoro,” He’d said with a big smile on his face. “Which girl at school do you have a crush on?” 

There was a pause, the eyes of most of their friend’s looking straight at him. Nami smirked, Sanji looked away awkwardly. 

“I um…” Zoro took a large swig of beer. “I don’t have a crush on any of them.” 

“Really?” Usopp asked, giving him a look of disbelief. “I don’t get you Zoro. You’re eighteen and you’ve never had a girlfriend!” 

“It’s not that weird!” Luffy said grinning. “Zoro doesn’t like girls!” 

Zoro stared at Luffy. His innocent friend was far more perceptive than he let on. Zoro shook his nearly empty beer can. There was no point hiding things anymore. 

“Yeah,” Zoro admitted before finishing the rest of the beer. “I’m pretty sure I’m gay.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Oh,” Usopp said, a might astonished. “Sorry. That’s cool.” 

“Yeah!” Vivi stood up, throwing her arms around Zoro. “Congratulations Zoro!” 

The others gave their congratulations, Nami also joining in the hug. From the corner of his eye, Zoro saw Sanji sitting stiffly on his own bed, biting down on the plastic of his cup. 

A few hours later, when Ms. Robin had left with Nami, Vivi, Carrot and Chopper, Sanji had disappeared, saying something about wanting to sneak outside for a cigarette. Zoro downed the last can of beer. Sighing he reached for the large bottle of sake Nami had given him. He had thought of saving it, but he supposed a little now wouldn’t hurt. He pulled the cork out, downing a few swallows. He looked, grimacing when he saw he’d drunk down a third. 

Looking around the room, he saw Luffy stuffing the leftovers in his mouth, while Usopp tried to clear up. Taking the risk, he grabbed his leather jacket, slipping out of the door. 

Zoro knew where he could find Sanji. His boyfriend stood behind one of the old equipment cabins, inhaling deeply on his cigarette. Zoro saw the bright glow of the cherry, illuminating Sanji’s beautiful face in the autumn darkness. 

Sanji heard Zoro approaching, turning to the direction of his boots squelching in the mud. 

“Hey,” Sanji mumbled. He stubbed the cigarette out in his portable ashtray, pulling another out of his blazer. 

“Hey.” Zoro leant against the wooden cabin, standing next to his boyfriend. “I’m really sorry by the way.” 

“Don’t be.” Sanji lit his cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Zoro before he turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have the right to come out whenever you feel the time is right. I just…” He cringed and looked at the ground. “I’m really not ready.” 

“That’s okay!” Zoro took his hands, careful of the burning cigarette. “I was ready, but you’re not and that’s okay.” He leaned in, pecking Sanji’s soft lips. “You’re worth the wait.” 

Sanji snorted, shaking his head. 

“Don’t be sappy, Mossy!” Sanji snapped back but couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face. 

Zoro could still feel Sanji’s hand shaking and the other teen knew it. Sanji pulled a hand back, watching the shapes of the smoke as he exhaled. 

“It’s more than just… Figuring out what I like,” Sanji mumbled. “I’m figuring out some stuff about myself too. Stuff… I’m really not ready to address yet. But when I am, you’ll be the first to know, okay?”

Zoro nodded. He couldn’t figure out what Sanji meant, but he knew better than to pry. He pulled his boyfriend close to his chest, stroking Sanji’s hair as he finished his cigarette. 

Sanji stubbed it out, slipping the silver portable ashtray back into his jacket. He looked at Zoro, blue eye shining. 

“Come on, Marimo,” He said with a sly grin. “I have another present for you.” 

Zoro felt his hand grow sweaty again as Sanji pulled him back towards the dorm. It wasn’t until they were climbing the stairs did Zoro realise that Sanji was still holding his hand. The thought made him grin wildly. 

Sanji peeked into their dorm room, noticing the light was off, Usopp and Luffy in their beds. 

“Wait here.” He snuck into the bedroom, followed by some light rustling. He stepped outside with a small pink shopping bag, Velcroed shut. 

Sanji took Zoro’s hand again, pulling him to the empty common room. He locked all the doors, the key presumably slipped to him by Ms. Nico, and closed all the curtains, shutting out the outside world. Despite the secrecy, Zoro kind of liked it. In this moment, it was just him and Sanji. Nothing else mattered. The blond opened the bag, pulling out a soft, embroidered comforter. 

Sanji spread the comforter out over the floor, creating a soft, elegant surface. He pulled several candles, contained in glass holders to not drop wax over the carpet. Sanji lit them around him, illuminating his devastating beauty. Zoro watched as his boyfriend pulled his shoes and socks off, leaving them next to the sofa. He laid his blue blazer over the back before lying down over the blanket, reclining on his elbows, long legs spread out in front of him. He brought his right hand up to his chest, slowly popping the buttons open to reveal his smooth, milky flesh. 

Zoro shuddered, the front of his school-trousers unbelievably tight! Sanji seemed to notice, smirking as he held out his hand. 

“Come on, Marimo.” 

Zoro kicked his own shoes off, his blazer long forgotten at some point in the evening. He crawled over the comforter, leaning down to press his lips to Sanji’s. His lover wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling their erections against each other, their lengths sliding together through their trousers. Zoro growled, laying a row of kisses over Sanji’s neck, biting down lightly on Sanji’s earlobe.

“Zoro!” Sanji gasped. He pushed back against Zoro’s chest. Zoro stared into his eyes, his bangs falling aside to show both indigo pools and ridiculous curly eyebrows. 

No, Zoro wasn’t going to lie to himself anymore. Those fucking sexy eyebrows!

The larger boy leaned in for a bruising kiss, rubbing his tongue against Sanji’s enthusiastically. Sanji whimpered into his mouth but pushed back again. 

“Hey, Zoro,” He mumbled. “I want to give you your present.”

Zoro felt a delightful tingling feeling explode in his stomach. He took a few deep breaths. If Sanji kept looking at him like that, he was going to come in his underwear! It wouldn’t be the first time Sanji gave him that problem… 

Sanji pushed him back further until both boys were kneeling in front of each other. He took a deep breath, tucking his hair behind his ears. 

“Let me take my time,” Sanji said slowly. “But I want to do this. I promise.”

Zoro nodded, still not sure where Sanji was going with this. But he was hopeful. 

Sanji reached under Zoro’s untucked shirt, pulling at the leather of his belt. His nimble hands worked quickly, reaching into his boxer shorts, his zipper falling down. Sanji cradled Zoro’s heavy balls in one hand, rolling them slowly, caressing the wrinkled skin. His right hand clasped around Zoro’s now familiar cock. Sanji still shuddered at its size, feeling it pulse under his fingers. 

“Lift your shirt,” Sanji ordered, stroking him carefully. 

Zoro felt his own hands shaking as he picked up his white shirt, bearing himself fully to his boyfriend. He looked into Sanji’s eyes, the blue orbs burning into his cock. He watched Sanji take three deep breaths before the blond carefully lowered his head. 

Zoro cried out, quickly clapping his hand over his mouth as Sanji’s tongue licked around the head of his cock. He bit his lip hard, his teeth threatening to draw blood as he felt that wet heat over his most sensitive area. Sanji licked him carefully, wrapping his tongue around the head, before gently running the tip up and down the sensitive underside of his erection. Zoro shut his eyes tight. Sanji was moving cautiously, but it didn’t stop it feeling so fucking good! 

Sanji drew his tongue back. Taking another deep breath. He placed a gentle kiss on Zoro’s tip before sliding his lips three inches down Zoro’s length. 

The larger boy was vibrating underneath him, his hips desperately trying to stay still. Sanji felt him throbbing on his tongue, his hand wrapping around the rest of Zoro’s length, pumping slowly while he sucked the tip. 

Zoro bit down hard on his hand, trying to control himself, his face scrunched-up tight. He felt the coil in his gut begin to snap, coming quicker and more suddenly than it ever had before! 

“Fuck! Sanji!” Zoro panicked, gripping the comforter, digging his nails into the soft fabric. “Y-you have to move! Move!” 

Sanji didn’t even have time to register Zoro's words before the top of his mouth was blasted with hot liquid. He stared up at Zoro, his boyfriend’s flushed face simultaneously embarrassed and set in a state of high euphoria! 

“I’m sorry,” Zoro gasped, his breath hard and rugged. “I-I… Fuck…” 

Sanji stared at him, his softening cock twitching between his lips. He pulled away, Zoro’s cock slapping against his thigh. The thick liquid spread over his tongue. It was salty, bitter, but not entirely unpleasant. Knowing what it was and knowing that it came from Zoro sent a pleasant tingle down Sanji’s spine. 

Zoro stared at his boyfriend in awe as Sanji sealed his lips together and swallowed. 

“Did you just…?” Zoro trembled. Fuck why was that so hot! 

Sanji just grinned at him, licking a stray drop from his lip. He leaned in, kissing Zoro softly, their lips moving against each other. Zoro opened his mouth letting Sanji in, tasting traces of himself on his tongue. 

“Can I do you?” Zoro asked nervously, reaching down to palm Sanji’s hard cock through his black trousers. 

It was Sanji’s turn to blush this time. He backed away from Zoro and for a moment the larger boy wondered if he’d done something wrong. 

“I… Was actually wondering if you could try something else with me,” Sanji said slowly. 

“Sure.” Zoro shrugged, crossing his legs, his cock still spilling out of his trousers. “What is it?”

Sanji looked away, reaching into the bag again. Zoro’s heart sped up as Sanji pulled out a bottle of strawberry-scented lube. 

“I don’t want to, you know.” Sanji trembled. “Go ‘all the way.’ I’m not quite ready. But sometimes… I like to use fingers on myself.” He risked a look at Zoro. Zoro’s heart fluttered at how impossibly cute he was. “I thought maybe, you could try using fingers on me.” 

Zoro growled, his cock growing again at a worrying rate. He pounced on Sanji grabbing his wrists and pinning him down on the comforter. He attacked his mouth, Sanji’s body feeling hot, firm and oh so perfect against him. Sanji seemed all too happy to reciprocate, grinding his hips up against Zoro’s. 

“Get comfortable,” Zoro whispered, reaching for the lube. “I’ll go slow, okay? And, you know, let me know if you need to stop.”

“I will,” Sanji promised with a nod of his head. 

Zoro popped open the cap from the lube, squeezing a small amount on his fingers. Spreading it over his hand, he found it wasn’t sticky like he feared. It was thick and gooey but actually felt quite nice as it glided smoothly over his palm. 

He looked up from his hand at Sanji. His heart skipped a beat. 

Sanji had removed his trousers and underwear completely, the tall man leaning back on the comforter. Zoro had expected him to roll over, but Sanji was lying in something akin to missionary position, spreading his legs open on the comforter. Zoro laid down next to him, pressing kisses into his neck as his left hand slipped down between his legs. 

His boyfriend jumped a little when his fingers brushed over the hot entrance to his body. But Sanji just took a deep breath, relaxing against Zoro’s touch. Zoro circled the twitching pucker with his fingertip for a few moments before slowly slipping it inside Sanji’s body. Zoro bit his already sore lip at the feeling of Sanji’s body. It felt so smooth and warm around his finger. The thought of that same heat around his cock entered his mind and he had to grip his renewed hardness to take the desperate pressure off. 

Sanji moaned lightly, pressing back against his finger. 

“Zoro,” Sanji gasped. “Move it, please.”

Zoro nodded, gently pushing the finger in and out of Sanji’s body, feeling the muscles of his entrance loosen around the digit. Cautiously, he brushed a second finger over the entrance, eyes meeting Sanji’s. Sanji nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

The second finger slipped in easily alongside the first. Zoro continued to pump his fingers, finding a rhythm that Sanji seemed to like. 

“Curl them a little,” Sanji asked. “Upwards.” Zoro obeyed, Sanji shuddering and grinding down against him. “Okay, turn them a little more to the left. Yes, little more-.”

Sanji gasped, eyes going wide as he clenched around Zoro’s fingers, his body dripping with sweat. Zoro stroked the guided spot again, watching as Sanji writhed on the comforter, clinging to him tight. 

“Zoro!” Sanji gasped again. “So good!” 

He turned his head, kissing Zoro again, reaching down to take himself in hand. Zoro considered going down on Sanji while he moved his fingers, but his boyfriend’s mouth just tasted so good he couldn’t pull away! It didn’t matter- there was always next time. 

Sanji moaned into the kiss, his body spasming against Zoro, clenching around his fingers so hard it almost hurt. A hot wetness grew in-between them, Zoro looking down to see Sanji’s cock dancing between them, seeing the last spurt of come shoot from the head. Almost immediately after his orgasm, Sanji reached over, taking Zoro’s hard cock, moving his hand vigorously over the organ, his movements lubricated with his own come. Zoro thrust into the touch, moving against Sanji. He didn’t know how long they laid there together, holding onto each other before he came, the stickiness mingling with Sanji’s. 

Zoro pulled his boyfriend to his chest, loving the feeling of their seed sticking their bodies together. 

“Zoro.” Sanji sat up, pressing their lips together again. “Happy Birthday.” 

Zoro laughed, reaching up to caress Sanji’s cheek- stopping himself at the last minute remembering where his fingers had been. 

“Thank you.” Zoro leaned in instead, brushing their noses together. “Should we wash up? Head to bed before anyone comes looking for us?”

“Soon.” 

Sanji reached into the bag, pulling out a packet of wet wipes. He slowly cleaned the drying semen from their chests, Zoro taking one to wipe down his hands. Both bodies clean, Sanji nuzzled into Zoro’s side letting out a content sigh as those strong arms held him. 

“Hey, Marimo?” Sanji asked eventually. 

“Yeah.” 

Sanji trembled again him, bringing their bodies as close as he could. 

“I… I really like you,” He admitted. 

Zoro chuckled, turning to kiss Sanji’s temple. 

“I really like you too, Curly,” He whispered soothingly. 

Zoro felt Sanji smile against him, the long limbs wrapping around his waist, trapping him in his embrace. Not that Zoro minded in the slightest. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely blown away by the positive reception this fic got! Like, so touched! Thank you to everyone who commented <3 
> 
> Because of this, I decided to write a short bonus chapter ^_^ Enjoy the feels!

Hands clutched tightly together, the couple swirling around together on the ice. Sanji clung tighter to his boyfriend as Zoro slipped, the clumsy dork landing firmly on his butt. Sanji just laughed, hauling him to his feet. His arms wrapped around Zoro’s waist, stealing a quick kiss. His heart beating with warmth.

“This is so perfect,” Sanji whispered against his lips.

“Yeah,” Zoro whispered back, bumping their noses together.

It was perfect.

The couple had been sneaking around for months, hiding their relationship from their friends. Sneaking off any moment they could to give each other affection. And hand jobs.

But now the Christmas break was looming above them. Three weeks away from school. Normally, Zoro would be thrilled to have time off from school, not having to worry about losing his homework or paying attention during the most boring of lectures. Or getting lost across the impossibly large campus. But now his heart sank at the thought of not being able to see Sanji for such a long time. Especially since straight after the holidays, Sanji would be heading off on the Paris exchange. For a whole month.

Zoro squeezed Sanji’s hand tighter.

It was so strange that just a few months ago, he’d hated Sanji. He was the most annoying, pompous pain in the mother-fucking ass he’d ever met in his life. Yet now, Sanji was his everything. He wanted to spend every minute of every day with him. It was hard enough not to hold his hand in front of the others. How could he handle not being around him for so long?

Before breaking for the holidays, Sanji had found a winter festival in the next city over, suggesting that the two of them sneak out Friday night for a date. Being so far away with all their friends accounted for at school, there would be nothing to hide. They could finally act like a couple. Zoro could tell this was also a little bit of a test run for Sanji. Presenting as queer in public- learning that the world was fine with it.

Zoro looked over at his boyfriend as he pulled his skates off. Sanji had that look in his eye again. That thoughtful, glassy look. He was getting it more and more. It made him look so troubled and lost. The older boy wished nothing more than to know what on earth it was Sanji was going through. Whatever was troubling Sanji was really troubling him, that much was clear. More frequently, Zoro was waking up to see Sanji sitting on the windowsill of their dorm, biting into his nails, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Hey.”

Sanji’s head turned, visible blue eye wide while his blond bangs bounced. Zoro reached for his soft hand, running his fingertip over the black nail polish Sanji had painted on before they left. Zoro raised the hand to his lips, kissing Sanji’s knuckles.

“You okay?”

His boyfriend smiled at him, leaning in to cup his cheek, giving him a tender kiss.

“I’m fine, Zoro,” Sanji insisted. The blond stood up, pulling the zips up on his boots. “How about you go get us some mulled wine. I’ll wait next to the market.”

“Sure.” Zoro squeezed his hand again, watching as Sanji walked off to return their skates.

Perhaps a little detour on the way to the bar was in order.

*****

“What the hell Marimo!”

The tall furious blond ran across the snow to him, his face twisted in anger and concern. Zoro almost dropped the steaming cups of mulled wine.

“I’ve been waiting here for an hour and a half!” Sanji hissed. “How lost did you get.”

He stared in confusion at the mugs, noticing the steam still coming off the top.

“I wasn’t lost,” Zoro mumbled, walking past Sanji to the table.

Okay, so he didn’t get _that_ lost.

“Well then, what took you so long?” Sanji sat opposite him, pulling his mug of wine closer.

Zoro grinned at him.

“I got you something.” He pulled a black box out of his pocket, pushing it forward on the table. Sanji gave him a weird look.

“I thought we were doing presents at the Christmas party on Sunday?”

“Yeah, but I thought I’d like to give you this one in private.” Zoro leaned back in the chair, smiling smugly. Feeling very proud of himself.

Sanji continued to look at him, nose crinkled. Until he flipped open the lid of the box. His delicate, beautiful hand clapped over his mouth. A small squeak escaping from his lips. Zoro grinned, standing up to take the box from his boyfriend’s hands, pulling out the long sterling silver chain.

He looped the chain around Sanji’s neck. The tiny marimo jar bouncing on his black sweater.

“Just a little something,” Zoro whispered, leaning in to kiss Sanji’s ear. “For when you’re away. So you remember to come back to me.”

Sanji stood up, throwing his arms around Zoro’s neck, squeezing him tight.

“Thank you,” He mumbled, his voice a choked sob. “I love it.”

Sanji pulled back, pressing his lips against Zoro’s. For the first time, not checking over his shoulder beforehand. His heart thumped in his chest. So full of warmth he was sure it would burst.

“Come on.” Sanji gave Zoro a shy smile, his cheeks flushing. He picked up their mugs, handing Zoro his. “It’s time to get back.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro checked his watch. “What time does the last train go?”

Sanji just shook his head, flashing his pearly white teeth.

“We’re not going back to school. I got us a hotel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This stories a thing now.

The streets weren’t overly crowded, especially considering the time of year. Just a few people hurrying around completing their Christmas shopping. Some pulling screaming children in tow. Zoro risked another glance at his boyfriend. Sanji walked beside him, arm linked through Zoro’s. Cheeks flushed pink- although Zoro didn’t think it could just be the cold.

“Hey, babe,” He prompted eventually. Sanji’s cheeks flushed deeper.

“Yeah?”

Zoro paused, pulling Sanji to the edge of the street. He turned to face him, rubbing a comforting hand over his shoulder.

“Look, if you’re not ready for anything, we don’t have to do anything, alright?” Zoro tried to reassure him. “Just because we have a hotel room doesn’t mean-.”

“It’s not that!” Sanji said quickly. His blue eyes stared down at his heeled boots, kicking snow behind him. The blond sighed, pulled out his cigarettes to light up. “I was just thinking… Shouldn’t we get some condoms?”

Zoro blinked. It was his turn to shuffle awkwardly, rubbing the back of his green head.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” He admitted. “I guess we don’t um… _Have_ to. I mean, I’m totally completely virgin over here. Nothing to pass on.”

“With me, there’s been… A couple of girls,” Sanji admitted, rubbing a hand over his face. “But I’m clean I swear. I used condoms.”

Sanji kicked at the ground, taking nervous puffs of his cigarette.

“I think I’d feel better if we used them.”

“Okay.” Zoro nodded at him, reaching down to squeeze his hand. “Then we’ll get some.”

Sanji sighed a little, his face relaxing into a smile. He squeezed Zoro’s hand back, continuing their walk down the road.

They stopped in a small convenience store on the way to the hotel, Sanji bashfully leading the way to the pharmaceutical section. He paused for a moment, before picking up a box of ribbed condoms.

“I don’t want to assume anything,” Sanji said, again growing embarrassed. “I know that um… With guys. Either of us could…”

He trailed off, unable to say what was on his mind in the store. Zoro tried his best not to laugh at him.

“It’s okay, we can decide all that when we get to the hotel.” Zoro turned to leave, but Sanji reached out, taking his hand.

“Zoro… Have you ever measured yourself?”

Zoro gave him a weird look.

“What do you-?”

It dawned on him. He looked over at the display of condoms, then back to the box in Sanji’s hands.

“I see,” Zoro mumbled.

His eyes flicked over the selection on the shelf. Truthfully, he had measured himself. Nami had once asked him if he had when they went to a hot spring together. When finding out he hadn’t, Nami had accused him of suffering from a dangerous lack of curiosity.

Finally, Zoro’s eyes landed on a packet of extra-large condoms. He tried not to look at Sanji as he pulled them down. But his boyfriend just stepped forward, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Should have known.”

Zoro just rolled his eyes. Before the turned to leaven, something else caught his eye.

“Did you bring lube?” Zoro asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“I have a little.” Sanji patted his backpack. “But I suppose more doesn’t hurt.”

“One would hope not.” Zoro grinned as he felt a light kick to his shin, taking a bottle of lube from the shelf.

*****

The hotel was much nicer than Zoro had been expecting. Their room wasn’t very big. A double bed in the centre, with a wardrobe opposite and a small en-suite with a shower. But the room was clean and white. With a crisp comforting smell. Sanji ushered Zoro into the room, leaving the keycard by the door as he shut it firmly behind him. Zoro watched as his boyfriend shrugged his jacket off, carefully pulling down the zippers on his boots. Cheeks still pink and blue eyes still on the floor.

“Hey.”

Sanji looked up. Zoro stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him. A large hand buried itself into Sanji’s blond hair, pulling him in for a slow, sweet kiss. His boyfriend melted against him, hands gripping tightly on Zoro’s strong shoulders. The older boy could help but pull Sanji closer, wrapping an arm tight around his waist.

“Zoro,” Sanji gasped against his lips, his pink tongue tip coming out to lick at him. “Please. Let’s do it!”

“Of course.” Zoro’s hands trailed down Sanji’s back, cupping the firm buttocks. He lifted, Sanji’s legs wrapping around his waist as he carried him the two feet towards the bed.

Throwing his boyfriend down on the white covers, the sight nearly took his breath away. Sanji’s long blond hair fanned over the pillows, his cheeks still pink, breath coming in short bursts.

“Marimo,” Sanji whispered. “Please.”

Zoro wasted no more time, kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. Throwing them aside along with his t-shirt. Sanji shivered, reaching up to run his fingers over the defined abs and muscles of Zoro’s torso. This man was like a work of art. A perfectly crafted specimen. He took a breath, leaning in to press kisses over Zoro’s pectorals, tongue tracing the lines of his muscles.

“Fuck, Curly!” Zoro hissed. He shut his eyes tight.

He wanted Sanji to take his time, to explore their bodies and learn more about the other. But he was pretty sure his dick wouldn’t be able to handle it! Instead, Zoro pushed down, straddling Sanji and pinning his wrists on either side of his head. Capturing his lips in another hot kiss.

“Wait.” Sanji pushed gently on his boyfriend, the older boy immediately climbing off him.

“What’s up?”

“Which one of us…” Sanji took a breath. “Goes first?”

Based on the slightly scared look in Sanji’s eyes, there was no doubt as to what he meant.

“Whichever,” Zoro said shrugging. “We’ve got all night, babe.”

Sanji nodded, drumming his fingers on the comforter.

“In that case… Could I? Take you first?”

Zoro couldn’t help but feel a little taken aback by the confession. Not that Sanji wanted to go first, but that he looked convinced that Zoro would tell him no. The larger boy edged closer, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

“Sure.”

Sanji sighed a little in relief. He reached for his backpack, searching for his condoms and lube.

“You can go next, I promise.”

“It’s alright, babe.” Zoro laid back on the pillows, pulling his belt and jeans open. “This is good.”

To his relief, the blond nodded. He stood up; eyes fixed on his boyfriend as he slowly popped the buttons open on his white shirt. Zoro felt his heart speed up as he saw the small Marimo-jar resting against Sanji’s pale skin. Unlike Zoro, Sanji took care of his clothes, folding his shirt neatly to rest it on the dresser, before pulling at his trousers. Zoro felt his mouth grow dry as Sanji’s black trousers fell to his ankles. They’d been dating for two months now, done _things_ together. But this was the first time he’d seen Sanji fully naked. The first time he was able to take in the length and majesty of those long legs. His slim defined upper body. The bouncy blond hair that fell over those piercing blue eyes.

Zoro swallowed. It should be illegal for someone to be this beautiful.

“Come here.” Zoro held out his hand, encouraging his naked boyfriend back on the bed.

Sanji quickly complied, climbing back on top of the mattress. He pulled on Zoro’s jeans, watching as his fully erect cock sprang back to slap him hard against his abs. Sanji shuddered at the sight of it, unable to stop himself from leaning forward to run his tongue along the underside.

Immediately, a hand came down, pulling lightly on Sanji’s hair.

“Fuck, babe!” Zoro hissed. “Careful. I… Um…”

Sanji nodded, understanding. He pulled back, uncapping the lubricant to spread it over his fingers.

“You let me know if I hurt you?”

Zoro met his eyes, nodding with a smile. Sanji leaned in to peck his lips one more time before his fingers slipped between Zoro’s spread legs.

The swordsman couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably as the first cold finger wriggled inside him. It wasn’t exactly an unpleasant feeling, but it was strange. Different. He shifted slightly on the bed, immediately prompting soothing noises from his boyfriend. Sanji running a soft hand over his abs.

“Shush. It’s alright darling.” Sanji pressed kisses along the firm muscles, carefully pumping his finger in and out. “Just relax.”

Zoro nodded. Relaxing was easier said than done, especially with a finger moving where it never had before. But Sanji was patient, moving another well-lubed finger gently in beside the first. He noticed Sanji swirling his fingers around his insides. Almost as if he were searching for something.

Sanji seemed to find out.

Zoro gasped loudly, pushing up on the bed. Pushing back against his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Fuck!” Zoro gasped. “Do that again?”

Sanji complied, stroking that sensitive spot. The blond looked down, watching the delicious sight of Zoro, eyes screwed shut. Clutching at the comforter beneath them.

“Do it Sanji!” Zoro hissed out. “Please, for fucks sake just do it!”

“Are you sure?” Sanji’s hand trembled slightly, still stroking his insides. “What if I hurt you?”

Zoro’s dark eyes flashed at him.

“As if you could!”

That did it. Zoro felt strong but soft hands grip at his knees, spreading him open. He grinned watching his boyfriend carefully opening the condom, slipping it down over his erection. Those familiar soft hands trailed up his body, the head of Sanji’s cock nudging against his entrance. Heavily lubed.

Blue eyes looked down at him, hands entwining with his. Zoro stared up at him as Sanji pushed inside him, feeding several inches inside him.

“Deep breaths,” Sanji whispered. Catching his bottom lip between his.

Zoro nodded. He relaxed against the soft hotel bed, feeling Sanji feed more of himself inside him. Sanji ground his hips against him, aiming for the spot inside. He knew he’d found it when Zoro’s hands squeezed his, his boyfriend’s head falling back.

“So, fucking good,” Sanji mumbled against him, burying his face in Zoro’s neck.

It really did. Sanji pushed the last inch of himself inside Zoro, his hips pressed against his boyfriend. He was incredibly glad he’d insisted on condoms- if there wasn’t even the thin layer of latex protecting him from Zoro’s heat he wouldn’t have lasted this long.

“Come on baby,” Zoro gasped. “Inside. More!”

Sanji nodded, eyes tight shut. Trying to put himself elsewhere for a few moments as he started his first gently thrusts inside his boyfriend. Zoro clenched around him, pulling him in deeper inside that tight, hot squeezy place.

“More!” Zoro begged. He grabbed Sanji’s hair, pulling him into a hard, rough, teeth clashing kiss.

Sanji moaned into the kiss, letting go as he snapped his hips forward into the larger man. There was something about this that was far different than any of the clumsy tumbles he’d had with girls. The way Zoro was squeezing him, holding him, kissing him with such passion. It couldn’t just be different because Zoro was a guy.

It had to be because Zoro, was Zoro.

Sanji felt Zoro let go of one of his hands, reaching down to wrap around his large cock. The cook immediately batted his hand away, jerking his boyfriend hard the way he liked it.

Zoro let out a sound that was almost like a roar, clenching hard around his boyfriend as he spilt between them. Sanji collapsed on top of the sweaty panting mess, feeling his own release come.

Sanji couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. He felt those strong arms around him. Cradling him safe and warm.

*****

Zoro didn’t know how long he’d been asleep. Maybe only a few hours. All he knew was that the bed was far too empty. He sat up, slapping the empty space beside him. He pushed himself up, looking around the room.

He spotted his lover sitting on the windowsill. In the position that was getting far too familiar to Zoro.

Sanji was curled up, his coat pulled over his naked body, a lit cigarette hanging out the window. Shaking slightly as he stared into his lap. When he took a long drag from his stick, Zoro saw the smoke trail over his tear-filled eyes, the blond hair leaning against the glass.

“Babe.”

Sanji turned, almost dropping the cigarette in shock.

“Fuck, Zoro! I’m sorry. I-.”

“What’s going on?”

The simple question seemed to send Sanji into a state of panic. Zoro noticed a pink diary being snapped closed in his lap, Sanji’s legs folding over each other, squeezing tight. Zoro sighed, slipped out of bed, walking naked towards the window. He noticed his boyfriend protectively clutching the diary as Zoro rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Baby,” Zoro said carefully. “Whatever… You’re going through. I mean…” He pinched his nose, not sure what the right thing to say is. “I’m here if you want to talk about it. Okay?”

Sanji sighed heavily. He took a final drag of the cigarette, throwing it out the window, clutching the diary to his chest.

“I know,” Sanji whispered. He turned, burying his face into Zoro’s warmth. “I’m… I’m going to miss you so much.”

Zoro just laughed, hugging his boyfriend back.

“It’ll just be a little while. Less than two months.”

“I know.”

Zoro sat down on the windowsill next to Sanji, pulling the slighter man into his lap, rocking him carefully. The pink diary crushed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeff tapped his prosthetic leg against the floor. He leaned forward; hands folded. Staring at the pink diary on the table.

He buried his face in his hands. He’d made a lot of mistakes in his life. But he was pretty sure reading this thing had been his biggest.

The chef heard the front door open and close. His teenager heading straight up the stairs.

“Eggplant.”

The footsteps paused.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“What did I do?”

Zeff sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He was too old for this shit.

“Just get in here before I drag ya!”

Sanji swore to himself, reluctantly walking down the stairs.

“What do you want shitty old…”

Zeff watched Sanji’s eyes. He saw the blood drain from his face as he focused on the diary. Zeff watched his child’s mouth gape open and closed. A tear forming in his eye.

“Sit down, Eggplant.” Zeff sat back, trying to collect himself. Sanji just squeaked, not moving from his spot on the floor. “Eggplant. Sit down now!”

The chef hadn’t intended to sound so harsh, but his tone at least worked. Sanji quickly scurrying to sit opposite him on the sofa. He sat down, lip trembling. Eyes fixed on the floor. Zeff rubbed his tired eyes again. He would have to do the talking here.

“So… I found this in your room, Eggplant.”

“What the fuck were you doing in my room?” Sanji screeched, finding his voice. Justified anger spreading across his face. “Why are you going through my stuff?”

“I thought it might be your recipes for Paris,” Zeff snapped. He swallowed, guilt pumping in his old heart. He leaned back, holding up his hands in surrender. “I shouldn’t have read it. You’re right. But Eggplant... Eggplant, look at me.”

Sanji’s lip trembled. Blue watery eyes turned to face him.

“Brat, is this true?” Zeff tapped against the diary. “What you wrote in here… Is this how you feel?”

Sanji let out a dry sob. Tears spilling down flushed cheeks. Head slowly nodding.

Zeff felt his gut clench. He had never wanted to be a parent. Not until he found this starving, wretched lost child. He knew it would be tough and full of surprises. But he’d never expected this. Anything but this!

“I’m so sorry.”

The tear-filled terrified words brought Zeff back to his child. He winced in sympathy. He didn’t get what was happening. He didn’t know why Sanji felt this way or even what they could do next. But this was his kid. He could do this. For his kid.

“For fucks sake don’t cry about it,” Zeff grumbled. He pulled himself up, crossing the room to sit next to Sanji.

Zeff pulled the weeping mess into his arms, placing the tall slim body on his lap like Sanji was once again his tiny little eggplant. The chef rocked his child carefully, letting the tears fall into his shoulder.

“Come on now,” Zeff soothed, rocking carefully and gently. “We’re going to figure this out, okay?”

Zeff swallowed. He felt a nod against his shoulder.

He meant every word of it. He didn’t know how, but they were going to figure this out.

*****

“I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Hina tapped her foot on the floor of Smoker’s office. Cigarette hanging from her lips. She wasn’t really one for smoking in the school but given that her boss’s office stank of cigar smoke anyway, it was hardly worth stopping.

As a wife, she could nag at him for it later. But as an employee, she was more than willing to take advantage of the situation. She looked down at her husband, staring at his computer screen. His cigar hanging from his lips. Hina sighed, perching herself on Smoker’s desk.

“Hunter, look at me.”

Her husband exhaled, turning to meet her eyes.

“What, Hina?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Hina stated simply, folding her arms. She took her cigarette, tapping the ash into the overflowing tray. “I get that this can’t be easy for him, but this is his final year. He only has two terms left and he’s already missed half of this one. Can’t he just… I don’t know, deal with it a little longer?”

“Hina.” Smoker gave her a firm glare. “This isn’t up to us. I’ve spoken to Vinsmoke’s foster father and he’s made it very clear that he won’t be taking any excuses. Besides… It’s our job to make sure all our pupils feel safe and comfortable.”

“Well, what about his new roommates!” Hina hissed.

“Ms. Nico volunteered to talk to them. If they have any issues with this… Well, we’ll deal with it.” Smoker rubbed his forehead.

Truthfully, he didn’t want to deal with this. But it wasn’t up to him. He felt Hina’s hands grip his shoulders, rubbing them lightly. He melted into her grip, letting her work through the knots in the muscles.

“If you’re sure,” Hina whispered, pressing a kiss into his forehead. “I’ll help as best as I can. But I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

“I know Hina.” Smoker took her hand, kissing it lightly, placing his cigar back in his lips. “But that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what we think.”

“I know.” Hina wrapped her arms around her husband, hugging him close.

*****

Zoro once again stared at the cracks on the ceiling of the dorm. Counting the lines. Looking at every stain, every mark. Knowing them off by heart.

He couldn’t sleep. He’d never sleep again.

Zoro rolled over, staring at Sanji’s empty bed. The bed that had been empty for far too long.

Sanji was supposed to return from the Paris trip two weeks ago. Zoro had seen the other students from the exchange walking the corridors of the school, looking fine for the most part. Not that Zoro knew them at all. Or cared. But Sanji still hadn’t come back.

Zoro pressed his pyjama sleeve over his mouth, sobbing into it. His stomach clenched, heart aching. He didn’t know what to do. He just wanted Sanji back!

Halfway through the winter break, Sanji had stopped texting him. The day before, Sanji had been texting him how much he missed him and how much he couldn’t wait to see him again. He’d shown up to every one of their scheduled group Zoom calls, acting his usual foul-mouthed, pain in the ass self. Straightened hair looking bouncy, beautiful, and soft. Zoro trying hard not to remember how wonderful it felt to bury his face in that perfect hair.

But then, out of nowhere. Sanji had disappeared. He stopped texting. He stopped showing up to calls. Nothing. No explanations. He just wasn’t around anymore.

Zoro reached over, grabbing his phone. Still nothing. Not that he would have expected anything.

He was terrified that something had happened to Sanji. He’d cornered other students from the Paris trip, asking if they’d seen him. They had just shrugged saying that they’d only seen him the first day during orientation before he’d gone to stay with relatives instead of at the dorm, then again on the next to last day when he came to get his work experience form signed.

No-one knew anything more. Nami hadn’t heard from him. Luffy hadn’t heard from him. Literally everybody had been trying to call him. But Sanji just wasn’t answering. The damn curly-freak had never been one for social media, so it wasn’t like there was a Facebook or Twitter page for the swordsman to stalk. Even so Zoro had googled him a few times. Just in case… Well, just in case.

Zoro didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to curl up with Nami during their drinking sessions on the grass and sob about how much he wanted his boyfriend back.

But Nami didn’t know he had been dating Sanji. He couldn’t betray Sanji by mentioning it. Even if he had disappeared from the face of the planet.

Zoro didn’t know what had happened. He thought things had been going well with him and Sanji. During their secret date, they’d fucked five times in the hotel room! It was so freaking amazing, Zoro had been convinced that he was going to die.

His stomach clenched. Had Sanji been faking their own happiness? What if…? Sanji had been distant. It was clear he had been hurting.

Was Sanji still alive?

Just the thought made Zoro sob desperately. He threw back the covers, running to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He sank to the floor. Head falling between his knees.

“Please… Fucking shitty blond shithead. Please just let me know if you’re okay…”

*****

“You didn’t have to drive me the whole way,” Sanji grumbled, leaning against the window.

“Yes, I did!” Zeff turned down the road, the large school now visible in the distance. He pulled on the clutch handle with his left hand- the lever built into his car since he was now too old to move his prosthetic leg in time.

Not that anyone would ever mention that. Especially not his stubborn child. He glanced over at Sanji, arms folded, looking anywhere but at him.

“Fucks sake, just light a fucking cigarette. You’re seventeen!”

Sanji glared at the chef. But reached for the cigarette packet on the dashboard. Lighting up slowly and taking a deep inhale.

Zeff paused at the light. His eyes falling closed.

“Maybe we should just go home,” He mumbled. “You can start school again after your birthday.”

He heard Sanji sob. The sound melting into the grey, scratchy school jumper.

“No,” Sanji said with determination, taking another drag. “The only thing worse than going back would be not going back.”

Zeff nodded. He couldn’t stop the proud smile that spread across his face.

“Alright, if you’re sure Eggplant. But I’m just a phone call away, alright? You call me day or night and I’ll come to pick you up. No matter what. Got that, brat?”

“Yes, you stupid, shitty old man.”

Zeff glanced over, just in time to see Sanji’s eyes roll. Fingers fondling that bizarre moss-jar.

“You look really pretty brat.”

“… Thanks.”

*****

Nami sat up at the knock on the door, Vivi lying contently on her lap reading her book. She looked over at Camie, painting her toenails green as she sat on the floor, Carrot sat on the windowsill going through her homework.

“Um… Come in?” Nami called out, reassured that none of her roommates had forgotten their keys.

Mrs. Nico stepped in the room. Black hair pulled back into a tight bun, giving them that quiet enigmatic smile.

“Hello, ladies.” She held the door open slightly, stepping between it as if she were blocking the entrance. “I trust you’re all well.”

“Fine thanks, Mrs. Nico!” Camie said, stretching out her legs, leaning back to look at the ceiling.

“Good.” Mrs. Nico looked at each girl. “Now, as you know there is an empty space in your dorm.” She gestured to the empty bed. “So, I’m here to let you know that as of this afternoon you’ll be getting a new roommate.”

“A new roommate?” Nami shifted upwards, Vivi sitting up next to her.

“There’s a new girl?” Vivi asked curiously. “But we’re halfway through the term.”

“There have been some special circumstances,” Mrs. Nico explained. “And she isn’t new.”

“What do you mean, Robin?” Nami asked.

Mrs. Nico shrugged. She looked over her shoulder.

“All yours, darling.”

The history teacher stepped aside. The four girls stared at the doorway.

A tall blonde girl stepped inside. She’d taken her shoes off, thick black socks covering her feet. Her bare pale legs freshly shaven underneath her pleated school skirt. She stared at the ground, long blonde hair falling over her face. Her blue fingernails pulled at the sleeves of her grey jumper, the material pulling tightly at her torso. The black skirt swayed around her knees as she shuffled awkwardly, the girl still clinging to her large duffle bag. As if she didn’t know if she could put it down.

“Fuck…” Nami shifted forward on the bed. Face twisted in confusion. “Fuck… Sanji?”

The blonde flicked her hair, swallowing audibly. She looked up, the all too familiar curled eyebrow bouncing above a shining blue eye.

“Hey, Nami.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Guys!” Usopp screamed as he ran across the field.

Luffy, Zoro and Chopper raised their heads, watching their panicked friend running like he was being chased by a hell demon. Zoro gave him one look- before resting his head back on the grass. Whatever shit their silver-tongued friend was trying to pull this time definitely would not gain his interest.

“Guys!” Usopp screamed again. He nearly skidded across the grass towards them, bracing himself on his knees. He coughed and heaved, leaning forward to try and catch his breath. Hair falling out of his bandana.

“What’s wrong, Usopp?” Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Usopp spluttered some more, his legs shaking.

“Its…” He shuddered again. “It’s… Sanji!”

Zoro sat up.

“What? What about him?” He quickly laid himself back down, hoping he hadn’t sounded too eager. He laced his fingers together, resting them behind his head. “Is he back?”

Usopp shook his head. Then nodded. Then shook his head again.

“Its…” He made a choking sound as if he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“Usopp, what’s going on?” Chopper asked, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Usopp shook his head. He turned, letting out a terrified squeak. His arm pointed out across the field, three pairs of eyes following it.

Zoro immediately spotted Nami, his friend walking down the path. Arms linked with a tall blonde girl.

“Who’s that?” Luffy asked. “Who’s that girl with, Nami? She new?”

“Yes, well no… But kinda, yes!” Usopp grabbed his hair, shaking his head wildly.

“Oh, come on loser!” Zoro scoffed. “What the hell is-.”

The large boy cut himself off. He looked across the field. The girl Nami was with… She looked so familiar. Zoro swallowed. He’d never forget those beautiful legs. Those ocean blue eyes. Those stupidly sexy curly eyebrows!

“Sanji.” Zoro couldn’t stop the name slipping past his lips. He gaped helplessly, staring at her in awe.

“Sanji!” Luffy’s scream almost deafened him. The boy leapt off the grass, running across the field towards his friend. Chopper screaming and running after him.

“So, will you be joining any of the girls’ sports teams?” Nami asked with a grin. “We could use you on the swim team.”

“No sorry,” Sanji mumbled. “They haven’t actually told me if I can do sports yet.”

“What?” Nami shook her head in disgust. “Fucking shitheads.”

“It’s not the school's fault… They have to wait to hear back from the board or some shit.” Sanji shrugged. “But it’s okay. Taekwondo’s co-ed so I’m pretty sure I can continue with that.”

“Cool.” Nami pulled her friend tighter, pointing towards the art building. “Don’t use the bathroom on the second floor, okay?”

“Why not?”

Nami shrugged.

“That’s where this stupid gang who think they’re tough shit goes to smoke dope. They’re not dangerous but if you get caught in there with the smell, teachers will assume it’s you.”

Sanji nodded.

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up.” She shook her head. It already amazed her how differently girls were perceived. If there was a gang who regularly went to one of the boys toilets to smoke dope, they’d have been expelled long ago.

Yet Nami had already told her about some girls who got a week of detention and a letter sent home after having a belching contest! It was like the school wasn't even trying to hide the double standards.

“Sanji!”

The blonde felt a prickling of fear spread down her back at the cry from her friend. She turned around, seeing Luffy flying towards her.

“Um, hey Lu. I-.”

“Sanji!” Luffy cut her off, throwing himself into her arms. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!”

The ball of energy pulled back, giving her that thousand-watt smile.

“Where did you go?”

Sanji gaped at him. Luffy just blinked at her. Waiting for an answer.

“Sanji!” Another familiar voice called out to her, Chopper’s small body flying into her hips. Squeezing her tight.

Guilt overwhelmed her when she looked down at Chopper’s small face. Streams pouring from his eyes and nose.

“Sanji! Sanji, Sanji, Sanji!” Chopper sobbed against her. “I was so worried about you.”

The small teen bounced on his heels, soaking Sanji’s jumper. Sanji’s eyes flicked between Chopper’s bawling eyes and Luffy’s manic smile.

“Alright guys.” Nami grabbed them both by the collar, pulling them off her new roommate. “Let’s not overwhelm her, okay?”

“Her!” Chopper jumped, almost excited. “You’re ‘her’ now Sanji!”

Luffy blinked in confusion. He looked down at Chopper, then back at Sanji. His eyes went wide.

“Sanji! You have boobs!”

The blonde folded her arms across her chest.

“Yes,” She mumbled.

“Cool!” Luffy grinned, pulling Sanji closer. “They’re comfy!”

“What did I just say, Luffy?” Nami pulled the boy off her again.

Sanji rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but feel a little touched by Luffy’s attitude. As immature as it was.

“Sanji.” Chopper jumped up and down, tugging on her hand. “Are you… Trans?”

Sanji took a deep breath.

“Yes, Chopper,” She said, hugging herself tight. Nami stepped beside her, arms coming around her waist. “I’m transgender.”

Chopper squealed in delight, hugging her once again.

“I’m so happy for you, Sanji!” He gasped through tears.

“What’s transgender mean?” Luffy asked, hugging Sanji from behind. “Is it a good thing? Can we have a party? We have to have a party cos Sanji’s back!”

“It’s a good thing.” Nami stepped in again, seeing Sanji growing flustered between the boys. She looked into her friend’s flushing face. “Want me to explain?”

Sanji swallowed, giving Nami a grateful look. She nodded. Nami nodded back, grabbing the boys by their collars, pulling them away. Turning them to face her.

“Sanji’s a girl,” Nami said simply, looking firmly at Luffy. “We thought she was a boy, but we were wrong. She’s a girl.”

Luffy blinked twice.

“Okay!” He turned around, clinging to Sanji’s jumper. “Are you going to cook soon? I’ve missed your roasts so, so much. Please!”

Sanji felt dizzy. As well as this was going, it was a little overwhelming.

“I need to finish showing her around,” Nami said, linking her arm through Sanji’s again. “Let’s meet up in the common room at six tonight, okay? We’ll celebrate then.”

“Yay!” Luffy screamed, running around the field in an almost perfect circle of excitement.

Chopper smiled at her. Giving Sanji one more tight hug before running back after Luffy.

“There, that went well,” Nami said with a grin. “Now come on. Robin wanted me to give you the code to the girl’s locker room in the sports hall. Guess you’ll finally get to watch girls change, huh?”

Sanji blushed furiously.

“I’m so sorry I said that!” She groaned, embarrassed by her previous words. “I was… I’m really sorry. I won’t go in the locker room if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, it’s fine.” Nami shook her head. “I won’t charge you for it. Not anymore.”

She pulled Sanji forward, leading her to the sports hall.

Sanji’s eyes crossed the field, past Luffy wrestling with Usopp and Chopper. She saw a tall green-haired figure staring at her. Dark eyes shining.

She looked away.

*****

The party in the common room had been a strange affair. Sanji cooking in the small kitchenette, making a series of cupcakes, both sweet and savoury. Including a unique cheese and ham special just for Luffy.

Luffy didn’t seem to be at all bothered by his best friend revealing that she was a girl. Usopp still looked terrified of her, but upon a death glare from Nami, didn’t say anything. Sanji’s new roommates didn’t seem at all bothered, very excited to have Sanji back.

Zoro felt his stomach clench when he saw Camie and Vivi hovering around their blonde friend. He was happy for Sanji- but couldn’t deny he’d miss watching the beautiful figure sleeping at night. Not that he would mention that to Sanji- there was no way of saying it without sounding creepy as hell!

Zoro walked across the field. Hands in his pockets. He wondered if he should be here. Sanji had been avoiding him all day. No matter how many times Zoro tried to corner the blonde, Sanji would disappear. Running elsewhere and out of Zoro’s grasp. Now, Zoro stared at the small, glowing cigarette cherry behind the equipment cabin. Glowing hard in the dark night.

The green-haired boy swallowed. He stepped forward, moving across the pitch. He noticed Sanji tense. But the blonde didn’t run away.

“Hey.” Zoro stopped in front of Sanji. Hands still in his pockets. He watched her. Smoking slowly. Blue eyes shining.

“Hey.”

There was an awkwardness. Zoro shuffling on his large feet. Looking at his boyfriend. His girlfriend? Zoro sighed audibly. He needed to know where he stood.

“So where have you been?” Zoro asked eventually. “You were supposed to come back from Paris two weeks ago.”

“Zeff thought it would be better if I stayed at home for a little while longer,” Sanji mumbled. She tapped her cigarette out. Forgetting not to leave evidence, she dropped the butt, stubbing it out under her boot. “While he got things sorted out with school.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Zoro scratched his head. “It’s been kind of lonely without you. I mean, without you to keep them in line Luffy and Usopp keep leaving their shit everywhere.”

He added that last part quickly. To his relief, Sanji offered him a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji said nodding. “I know this has to be awkward…”

“No, it’s okay.” Zoro stepped forward. He took a deep breath.

His hand came out, squeezing Sanji’s tight. His heart sped up- he’d almost forgotten how soft Sanji’s hands were. Almost. The tall boy tried to focus on Sanji being here. Seeing that the person he had been agonising over for over a month was okay. But he couldn't deny the bitterness that spread through him.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Zoro growled, trying to keep his anger in check. "I called you. I called you so many fucking times!"

Sanji looked away. Thoroughly ashamed of herself.

“I’m so sorry, Zoro,” She sighed, her voice trembling but sincere. “I wanted to text you. I must have drafted a thousand texts but… I didn’t know what to say…”

“I don’t know, how about ‘I’m alive!’” Zoro stared at her like she was about to catch fire. “How could you do this? After we… You know…”

Sanji nodded.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Sanji forced herself to meet his eye, reaching into her pocket for another cigarette. “Especially after what we shared. I didn’t mean to make you think that us making love didn’t mean anything. Because it did Zoro!”

Zoro felt himself relax slightly. He was still angry. But he was so overwhelmed with relief that Sanji was okay.

“Curly…” He stepped forward. Their faces a few inches from each other. “I know it did. I wouldn’t accuse you of faking what we shared. I know you too well.”

Sanji smiled.

“I know you do.”

There was another silence. Zoro folded his arms, trying to choose the right words.

“So, this is your secret then?” Zoro asked. “What you… Were dealing with?”

Sanji inhaled deeply on her cigarette, staring at the shapes the smoke made as she breathed out.

“Yes,” She said plainly. “I’ve been dealing with these feelings for… Well forever. But it’s only been in the past year I really figured out what was going on.” Sanji shuddered, remembering what she had said to Zoro on his birthday. In this very spot. “I know I said I’d talk to you about it when I was ready. But Zeff kind of found my diary… I was sort of thrown into the deep end. But he ended up being really supportive about everything! He just… Wanted me to be happy.”

“I see.” Zoro tugged on his hair. “Are you happy.”

Sanji smiled. A content, true smile.

“Yes, I’m very happy.”

“Good.” Zoro said quickly. He felt his hand shaking against Sanji’s. He needed to ask what was on his mind. “So… Does this mean you’re my girlfriend?”

“Zoro…”

“Because I’m totally okay with that! You’re really pretty, you’ve always been really pretty.”

“Zoro.” Sanji stepped forward. She intertwined her fingers with his. “I can’t be your girlfriend.”

Zoro paused.

“I mean… I just assumed since you’re a girl,” Zoro said slowly. “It’s okay. You can call yourself whatever you want, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Sanji cringed. Zoro felt his bottom lip shake. His free hand clenched as he tried not to cry.

He knew very well what Sanji meant.

“Zoro,” Sanji said again with a sigh. “I can’t date you anymore.”

Those damning words were like a knife through Zoro’s heart. He felt his heart sink into his kneecaps, his breath coming out in a desperate pant.

“Curly…” Zoro swallowed. “Please.”

“You’re a really sweet guy, Marimo. But I’m really not in a position to date anyone right now. I have a lot of stuff I need to figure out.” Sanji looked up, meeting his broken gaze. “I’m sorry, Marimo. I’ve loved the time we’ve spent together. It’s meant so much to me. Every single moment with you… It made everything easier.”

“Then don’t let this go.” Zoro stepped forward, taking Sanji’s hands again. The cherry of the cigarette tapped against his hand, making him wince. But he didn’t pull away. “I get this is a big time for you. I can’t claim to understand but… But I want to. I’ll listen. Anything you want to talk about, I’m here. We’ll take things slow.”

Sanji smiled at him. But it was a half-smile. A damning smile.

“I’m sorry, Zoro,” She whispered. She stepped forward, leaning up to press a single, soft kiss against Zoro’s lips. “But…”

Sanji shivered. She felt horrible, but she had to tell Zoro the true. He deserved the truth.

“You’re the only openly gay guy in our entire school. It’s going to be hard establishing myself as a girl. I can’t even list the number of weird looks I got today alone.” Sanji shivered. “If it gets out that I’m dating you… I really couldn’t handle it.”

Zoro let out a dry, shuddering sob. He didn’t like this. He hated everything about this. But he understood Sanji’s reasoning. He’d been thinking about coming out as gay for the past two years. He had been certain for a while that he liked guys. At least he thought he did. Truthfully, he wasn’t that obsessed with random attraction. But Sanji… Sanji…

“I’m sorry, Marimo.”

“No.” Zoro shook his head, hands in his pockets. “Don’t be sorry. That’s how you feel.”

Sanji nodded. She reached around her neck for the clasp of her silver Marimo-jar necklace. Zoro’s hand reached out, carefully taking her wrist in his hand.

“No. It was a present. Please, keep it.” Zoro had to turn away. He wouldn’t let Sanji see him cry.

She nodded, taking a final drag of her cigarette, before crushing it on the ground next to his first. Zoro winced as her soft lips pressed against his cheek.

“Thank you, Marimo.”

Zoro nodded, Sanji taking pity on him as she walked back towards the dorms. Zoro listened carefully, waiting until the click of her boots echoed far into the distance.

The kendo captain fell to his knees in the dirt, staring at the broken crushed cigarette butts in the soil. His tears falling over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Usopp's running across the field, I couldn't help but picture Butters from South Park :-P

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please ^^
> 
> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
